


Lava

by FabHawk



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: G rating for now, Gen, Prompt Fic, sorta song fic but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-11-09 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20848676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FabHawk/pseuds/FabHawk
Summary: The last thing Demyx expects in the castle is hearing someone singing, especially number XIII who apparently has no memories from being human. Normally, Demyx could care less about anything, especially things that would make him work.But this is about music dangit.In which Demyx and Roxas unexpectedly tries to solve a mystery together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This started out as a fic based on a prompt list. This fic was for the prompt "popstar".  
It kinda went a bit out of hand and developed into a multichapter fic with possible future feels.
> 
> Let's see where this takes us.
> 
> Thanks to NinthFeather for betaing!

Despite all the mission, all the reports, and training, being a Nobody left you with a surprising amount of free time. Not like, a lot, and you had to work every day with a rare exception, but when you are finished with the mission you were done for the day, whether it was after 2 hours, or 10.

Demyx usually tried to either finish his missions up as fast as possible, or drag them out for hours, taking his time with them. Thing was… even with any spare time in the evening, well…

There was nothing really to do in the castle.

He knew Axel liked to nap or take number XIII and XIV somewhere, and Luxord played with his cards, but what SaÏx or the Superior would do was beyond him.

He had tried starting a band once, but that had lasted all but one night before it had been shut down.

Talk about having no sense of fun.

Haha, yes nobodies weren’t supposed to have fun, but what else would you do?!

So Demyx found himself wandering to one of the lounges with his sitar. There weren’t really anything else to do but he was tired of being cooped up in his room.

If he knew being dead was this boring, he would never have died in the first place!

And stopped abruptly as he could hear _something_ through the corridor.

It was low, but Demyx had keen ears.

Stalking forward, he listened for where the sound came from. This was--

_Humming!_

The sound led him off to one of the side corridors and one of the bathrooms, the door was slightly ajar and he could hear the shower being turned on. Someone hadn’t been careful with closing their door.

Soon the humming went over to lyrics. Well sometimes lyrics, sometimes more humming as if the singer didn’t quite remember the lyrics.

_“Hmm...For years and years~~!_

_“I have a dream ,I hope will come true,_

_That you’re here with me, and I’m here with you,... hmmm~~”_

It was a slow tune, not something Demyx would sing or listen to, but catchy. But the astounding thing was that the singer was…

Roxas.

Demyx had had no idea he could sing!

Roxas had joined after Demyx had tried making a band so it made sense but… Didn’t roxas have no memories of being human? How had he learned this song?

_“I wish that the earth, sea and the sky up above,_

_Will send me someone to lava~”_

He went back to humming and Demyx could hear him turning off the shower. 

Deciding he didn’t want to be found just outside of the door, he retreated as fast as possible, contemplating what he had just heard.

\--

Roxas was still drying his hair with a towel as he left the shower room.

The Heartless he had to take care off today had been throwing mud around everywhere. Boiling mud, but mud. He had ended up RTCing to clean himself before going to the Clocktower.

Walking past the lounge, he saw Demyx sitting on the couch, tuning his sitar. He didn’t think much about it until Demyx started playing a tune.

Whipping around, he walked back into the lounge area. There were only Demyx and himself there (perks of being a big castle he guessed).

“H-how do you know that tune?”

“W-whaaaat??” Demyx gasped, stopping his tune, startled.

Roxas stared at him. “How do you know that?”

“Uh… well…” Demyx started.. “Well darn, I kinda heard you sing it? I swear it was an accident! The door to the shower was open and--”

“Oh…” Roxas said, disappointed.

“Wait, why do you ask?” Demyx asked.

“I just thought… maybe you could have told me what it was called?”

“Wait, you don’t know? You were singing it!” Demyx exclaimed!

“Well.. yeah, but I don’t really remember it. It’s more like… I think I dreamed about the song and I’m trying to remember it?”

Roxas didn’t really know much about songs. He had asked Axel about it the first time he had dreamt about it, but he hadn’t been very helpful. He hadn’t known the song based off the melody and limited lyrics. Axel didn’t know why Roxas had been dreaming about it either, but he and Xion had suggested it might be from when he was a Somebody.

Demyx patted the couch he sat on, motioning for Roxas to come over.

Cautiously, Roxas walked over. He hadn’t interacted much with the man. He had seemed a bit overbearing, not taking anything seriously and generally too interested in his sitar to care about much else.

More often than not, if they were paired together, he made Roxas do most of the work.

He still came over and sat down on the couch.

“Listen Roxas,” the other Nobody started, “I might not know that song, but I know one thing; songs are important. Songs can mean so much, to the one writing it, the one performing it, and the one listening to it.”

“Okay…?” Roxas said, a bit unsure as to where this was going.

“You don’t remember anything from before you joined the organization, right?”

He shook his head.

“But you somehow remembered this song. That means it was.. Is, important to you.”

Demys started playing a couple of notes from the song.

“And I know songs, so what do you say, Roxas?”

Demyx looked at him.

“How about we figure out where this song is from?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Ohh… so what do we do then?” Roxas asked._
> 
> _“We need a clue. Some kind of lead to what kind of world this would be from. So we need to start with what you know.” Demyx said and pulled out the sitar. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
Here's chapter 2.  
Hopefully it won't go another 8 months until the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you @ninthfeather for betaing

Demyx was lazy. He knew this.There was not much he bothered putting his all into.

Music was one of the exceptions.

Sure, playing it was his forte, but figuring out where this song came from would be interesting.

And he sure didn’t have much else to use his spare time on.

It wasn’t that he cared much about Roxas and who he had been before. He didn’t care at all actually, considering what he was.

But he remembered how much music meant to him, and for someone who didn’t remember anything about his life, to remember one song?

Well, color Demyx intrigued. 

After Demyx’s proposal, they had sat down and written out the lyrics that Roxas had remembered. 

“Can’t we just go around and ask if people know the song?” Roxas asked.

“No way!” Demyx replied. “There are way too many worlds. If we just went around, there’s no telling how much time it would take, never mind that not everyone in a world would necessarily know the song!”

“Ohh… so what do we do then?” Roxas asked.

“We need a clue. Some kind of lead to what kind of world this would be from. So we need to start with what you know.” Demyx said and pulled out the sitar.

Tuning his instrument, Demyx tried to play a couple of notes Roxas had hummed. 

“What do we know about the song?” Demyx asked Roxas, while he played the notes.

“Well…” Roxas started as he leaned forward and looked at what they’d written down.

"It's a song about nature? And, uh, it seems like it's meant to be sung to another person?"” He said, unsure.

“And what does that tell us?”

“That… we should look for a world with the nature they sing about?”

“That’s a great start!” Demyx said, playing.

“... Are you just making me figure this out while you play?”

“What? Noooo, Of course not!” Demyx scoffed, decidedly not looking in Roxas’s direction.

Roxas gave him a look.

“I-I mean, okay it says ‘sea’ right?” Demyx started, looking over the text as well. “So it couldn’t be a world like Agrabah, right?”

Roxas still looked like he didn’t really believe him, but stopped giving him a disapproving stare at least.

“One thing I don’t get though...” Roxas said slowly.

“What?”

“Well, it’s the last thing I remember, ‘send me someone to lava.’ What does that mean? It makes no sense, lava isn’t something you do, it’s molten rock!’

“Maybe it’s a pun? Or something that makes sense in the context of the song?” Demyx pondered. 

Roxas nodded.

“But lava means volcanoes right?” Demyx said. “So the world probably has some volcanic activity!”

“Oh!” Roxas exclaimed. “So We should start looking for worlds with volcanoes then?!”

“Yup! Now go and find out what worlds that could be!”

“What? You’re not helping?”

“Hey, It’s your world we’re trying to find, right? You figure this out and we’ll talk again tomorrow after the mission,” Demyx argued.

“... Alright” Roxas conceded after a moment. 

“Whelp, meet ya tomorrow then!” Demyx said as he stood up. “It’s getting ate, see ya!” he waved.

Roxas sprang up “Oh no!” 

“What?” Demyx asked, a little startled. 

“I forgot to meet Axel and Xion!” he exclaimed, mostly to himself and ran out of the room.

Huh, those three really were a trio, weren’t they?

\--

Roxas met up with Axel and Xion at the clock tower late. Luckily, they were still there.

“You sure are late,” Axel said as he gave Roxas an ice cream.

“Yeah sorry, I stopped by the Castle before coming here. The Heartless I had to take care of today was throwing mud at me of all things,” Roxas explained.

Both Axel and Xion nodded in sympathy.

He wasn’t sure why he didn’t mention Demyx or the song. It’s possible it would lead to nothing anyway, and since Demyx was the one interested in it, then he wasn’t sure if it would be taken seriously in the first place.

I’ll tell them when I got a solid lead, Roxas thought.

“How did your missions go?” he asked as he sat down between them.  
“A lot of Heartless had run over a district in Agrabah,” Xion said. “There were a lot, but mostly Shadows so it wasn’t hard. The problem was mostly trying to avoid the people,”

“At least you got to fight something,” Axel complained. “I just had more recon. Didn’t see any Heartless of anything!”

“Recon? Did you go to a new world?” Roxas asked.

“Yeah… some kind of island, Hawa-- something” Axel waved his ice cream around, trying to remember.

“Hawaah?” Xion and Roxas repeated back.

“Hawaii, I think.” He looked over at Xion. “Actually...”

“Yeah?”

“You liked beaches right? You collected those seashells.”

Xion nodded, “Yeah, they’re really pretty.”

“Well, this place was full of beaches. So maybe you can check it out sometime?” Axel suggested.

“Really?!” 

“I don’t see why not, as soon as all that bureaucracy and paperwork is over with.”

“We won’t have another day off for a while though,” Roxas said, “You said we didn’t get those often, right Axel?”

“Yeah, well. If we finish early someday we can all go there for a couple of hours. It won’t take long going through a corridor”

“That sounds like a great idea!” Xion said before going back to her ice cream. 

“You said the place had beaches. What else is the place like?” Roxas asked. 

“Hmm…” Axel put a finger to his chin, thinking “Well there were mountains, and a lot people by the beaches. Oh, and some volcanoes. I think they’re active-- What?”

Roxas stared at him. Maybe this place was where he was from? “I need to go there!” he said. 

Axel blinked. “I mean, sure? We’ll take a trip when we all finish early someday.”

“Tomorrow?” Roxas asked.

Axel made a face Roxas couldn’t decipher, he wasn’t very good at a lot Axel’s expressions, before sighing. 

“Sure. Why not?”

“Yayy!” Xion said and raised her arms into the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you catch what song Roxas is remembering?
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
